


В тиши ночной…

by fandom SW rare pairings 2020 (fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20rare%20pairings%202020
Summary: Название:В тиши ночной…Автор:Tori LaufbrunnenСделано для:fandom SW rare pairings 2020Размер:драббл, 148 словПейринг/Персонажи:Палпатин/Исанн АйсардКатегория:гетЖанр:ER, флафф, романтикаРейтинг:GПредупреждения:частичный ООСКраткое содержание:Какая разница, кто с кем спит — главное, чтобы все выспались!Для голосования:fandom SW rare pairings 2020 - "В тиши ночной…"Мастер-пост
Relationships: Ysanne Isard/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	В тиши ночной…

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** В тиши ночной…  
>  **Автор:** [Tori Laufbrunnen](https://ficbook.net/authors/1661812)  
>  **Сделано для:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 148 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Палпатин/Исанн Айсард  
>  **Категория:** гет  
>  **Жанр:** ER, флафф, романтика  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Предупреждения:** частичный ООС  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Какая разница, кто с кем спит — главное, чтобы все выспались!  
>  **Для голосования:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020 - "В тиши ночной…"  
>  **[Мастер-пост](https://fb-inside.diary.ru/p219668383.htm)**

…Ночь, величавая ночь окутывает дворец на Корусанте удивительно плотной тишиной — одной Силе известно, благодарить ли за это систему звукоизоляции или нечто иное.

Узкие окна пропускают лишь немного лунного света и далёкие отблески городских огней; в таком освещении фарфоровые плечи на угольно-серой ткани смотрятся почти как изысканная иллюзия. Однако это не так: спящая в покоях Императора более чем реальна. 

Её мерное дыхание становится вдруг беспокойным. Она робко тянется в полусне к Палпатину — робко, чтобы не спугнуть его, если это сновидение, а если явь — чтобы ему не казалось, будто она смеет бесцеремонно навязывать своё общество Императору. 

Ночь коротка, но времени у них более чем достаточно. Он заключает Исанн в объятия; она осторожно прижимается к нему, почти невесомо укладывая голову на грудь, и засыпает крепко, как никогда. Палпатин же ещё долго вглядывается в бархатную темноту и мерцающие вдали огни. 

Никто, кроме него, не знает Айсард — такой. Тем лучше для них обоих.


End file.
